


feeling empty, with some atrocious moments.

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: He had to be happy for his best friend.He had to.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	feeling empty, with some atrocious moments.

Tonto National Forest, Arizona. That's where Curtis had proposed to Shiro, a man Keith loved since he was 15 years old.

That was where Keith and Shiro had their first date, after they had gotten back to earth. But Shiro had left him not long after. Keith had almost peed himself when Shiro broke up with him in the exact location of their first date.

Keith was asked by Curtis to take a video for some reason, he looked over to his best friend Shiro, who gave him those soft gray puppy eyes at him that meant yes. Therefore, Keith couldn't say no.

Keith almost broke down when he saw Curtis reach into his pocket and get down on one knee in front of Shiro.

Shiro cried yes over and over, while Keith sat there and watched as his life started to fall apart right in front of him.

The video went live on his own Instagram, crew members of the ATLAS, other alien species who knew how to use Earth technology, their space squad, everyone watched and commented. 

The "CONGRATULATIONS"s and "I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEMMM"s hit through Keith's heart, penetrating right through his soul. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and cry and ask Shiro why and why and why but he couldn't. 

He had to be happy for his best friend. 

He had to.

When Keith got home, he was met by Krolia and Lance, who knew about Keith's feelings towards Shiro still. 

His lip trembled when he saw their concerned and sympathetic faces, and when he felt a tear falling out of his eye, he walked past them slowly and into his room, slamming the door shut.

They both stayed there with Keith all night, even if Keith didn't pay attention to them at all. Keith didn't come out of his room, he didn't answer their calls, he just sat there in the middle of his floor, a sobbing mess.

Krolia and Lance were still there the next day. 

And the next. 

And the next. 

And not once did they see Keith come out of his room, no matter hard they tried to get him to come out

3 days Keith was in his room before Krolia and Lance threatened him to call Shiro.

They didn't know what else to do, they needed to get him to eat. And drink. And take a deep breath in a comforting hug of support.

That was the day when Keith reluctantly came out, and what they both saw made them want to cry for as long as Keith did. Krolia felt her motherly heart break.

Keith was pale, eyes bloodshot. There were clearly strands of hair pulled from Keith's head, caused by himself. Bags under his eyes, and skinnier than usual, Keith almost looks like a character from The Walking Dead.

Lance had never seen a more heartbroken look in someone's eyes, he truly cared for Shiro, and he knew what losing a lover felt like. After losing Allura, he wasn't even this bad. He didn't think anyone could look so hurt.

Keith's eyes didn't meet theirs. He looked in between them at the floor, he felt weak, pathetic. He wanted to die, so people couldn't hurt him like this anymore, so he didn't have to see that ring on Shiro's finger, so he didn't have to see Curtis and Shiro smiling at each other with those lovestruck eyes... 

Finally, after about 5 minutes, Lance walked up to Keith slowly, almost cautiously, and pulled into a hug, once that he instantly melted into. He feels so cold..

Keith could feel his eyes sting, and shut them tightly. He started to quiver and wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, grasping for anything he could to hold on tight to. As if feeling her son's distress, she hugged him from behind. Tight and comforting.

Keith's wall crumbled down, crying out loud and broken.

I’ll miss you, Takashi Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while. still haven't updated any of my stories, I'm not sure how soon I'll get to them.
> 
> But hey! There's always a future to look up to.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. It's nice to finally write something and publish it. A finished piece, at least.
> 
> I'll see you all soon! Until next time.


End file.
